Silk and O'Callahan
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: This takes place the night after the US Olympic team when the gold
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I love this movie! This is a two-shotter for Silky, one of my favorties.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

April 26, 1980

Dave Silk, or Silky as he was known on the ice, sat with his boys at the closest bar to their hotel and partied. It didn't matter that they were the newly medaled Gold Medal winners of the Hockey division of the Winter Olympics. Tonight they were 20 guys who had worked their butts off the last nine months to get where they were.

And now they were Gold Medalists.

Silky sat back and watched his friends in a reserved type of calm. He was more introverted than the others at this time. He was still surprised that he had been a part of the greatest upset in hockey history to the day. He had worked just as hard as any of these guys and had earned the same thing they had.

The others had found girls to hit it off with for the night. Buzzy and Silky were the only two who really didn't care if they had a girl on both arms or if they were drunk. They just wanted to bask in the glory of the Gold.

"Are they making you sick as they are me?" Buzzy asked with a laugh.

Silky had to laugh in reply. "Yeah. The way OC keeps sucking on that girl's neck makes me wonder if he's human or vampire."

"Let's not forget about Rizzo. If that blond could be wearing anything less, she'd be in nothing."

"And the twins that Pav and Bah have. I mean seriously? That only happens in movies."

Buzzy looked at his friend. "So does upsetting the Soviets but we did it."

Silky acknowledged that with a nod of his head. If he hadn't been drinking his beer he would have answered sooner. Setting the glass on the table, he leaned forward on his arms. "Who would have thought we'd be here."

"No one. We were the underdogs remember?"

"If it hadn't been for the goals you and Johnson made at the beginning, we'd never get here."

"Rizzo's shot was the one that won it for us. Then our tight defensive line made sure no one got through. We all worked hard to get here and it paid off." He watched as Silky shook his head. "What's bothering you, Silk?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been around each other for almost a year. Everyone knows everyone. That's how I know something's wrong. Now are you going to spill or do I have to get Bah to get it out of you?"

Silky smiled. Buzzy was right. They had been together for a long time so they did know each other pretty well. The two were close, even though the rivalry between Boston boys and Minnesota boys was almost dibilitating in the beginning. They all formed a rich bond with each other that went off the ice.

"Does it have to do with a girl?" All he did was glance up and that was enough of a response for Buzzy. "It is about a girl. Who is she?"

Sighing because he knew Buzzy wouldn't give up, and if he did, he'd call the other guys to grill him, he said, "Her name is Sera. I've known her since I was in high school. We went to Boston University together. OC, Rizzo, and Jimmy know her."

"What's she look like?" Silky pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open. Finding the picture he wanted, he showed it to his friend. "Ah. Silky's got a looker. What's she like?"

"She's rambunctious and fun-loving, the total opposite of me. She would jump me when I'd come home. I really enjoyed that."

"What did the others say about it?"

Silky smiled. "Rizzo liked her, said she reminds him of an untamible cousin. Jimmy likes to pick on her. I can't count how many arguments they had on a daily basis."

"What about OC?"

"OC wasn't happy at first but he eventually warmed up to it."

"Why wasn't OC happy with it?"

Silky's smile became bigger. "Sera's OC's little sister."

Buzzy couldnt help it. He started laughing. "OC's sister? You're one brave man."

"Nah. OC likes me."

"Why does it feel like your story is in past tense?"

This was when the other man sighed. "She couldn't take both her brother and her boyfriend being away for such a long period of time. She ended the relationship before I left Boston for tryouts."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Yeah. I'm used to it now, although I do miss her being beside me at night." Silky drained his glass and set it down on the table. Rapping the table a couple of times, he looked at Buzzy. I'm going to go back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow for the flight back.

When Silky was gone, Buzzy turned around. "OC, come here!"

The blond headed defender turned around and made his way over, the girl still hanging on his arm. "What's up, Buzzy? Want a turn?"

"No. Silky's upset."

"About what?"

"Your sister."

"They broke up back in July."

"I know. It's still eating at him."

OC ran a hand over his face. "We have to do something about that. I'm going to hurt her. I told her not to break Silky's heart. Did he tell you why she did it?"

"He said she was upset that you and Silky were leaving for Minnesota for tryouts."

The blond man snapped his teeth together. "And she refused to come to the games too. I'm gonna find out about that."

Buzzy watched his friend walk off. He was drunk and it would be a miracle (no pun intended) if he remembered that the next morning while they were boarding the plane. He hoped so. Silky was a good guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was asleep on the plane. Their flight was early in the morning and everyone had spent the night out drinking and partying. Many of them didn't get back until the wee hours of the morning.

Everyone except Silky and Buzzy. They had gone back to their hotel rooms at decent hours and got some sleep.

Bah was asleep in front of them and snoring loudly, which was normal. The others were groaning at the pain in their heads, pain they had caused themselves with all the drinks they had consumed. Buzz and Silky had joked that the sex they had had obviously had also made their heads hurt.

Needless to say, besides Bah's snoring, the flight home was quiet.

Buzzt noticed that Silky was really quiet. He guessed the other man didn't feel like talking about what had been discussed between them last night. That was okay. What Silky didn't know wouldn't hurt him. It might get Buzzy a slight slap on the wrist but it wasn't going to get him hurt. He figured he'd love every moment of this.

The plane landed in St. Paul to warm welcomes from the the citizens. Everyone walked off and waved. Parents of the Minnesota boys and friends they had made were waitng to envelope them in hugs.

Silky watched as everyone enjoyed their family. The Boston boys were out of their element in Minnesota and it showed.

"Hey, Silky."

He turned around at the familiar voice. Sera stood in front of him in all her five foot four glory. She hadn't changed at all, from the blond head to the blue eyes. She was everythign he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jack called me."

"He did, did he?" Silky turned around to see his friends and teammates all gathered around to watch the interaction.

"Yeah. He said what I did was brutal and that it wasn't fair to you. I didn't think it'd hurt that bad."

"Well, it did. I was only going to be gone a few months. You knew that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for it."

"How've you been?"

She smiled. "Pretty good. I watched the game on TV with the rest of the guys. They were really impressed." Silky didn't respond. "Silky."

He lifted his head just as she moved forward to hold him. His eyes closed as she kissed him. Behind them, the entire team went crazy, including OC. When Silky looked up, he met Buzzy's gaze. There was a knowing look shared between the two as the former held his girl.


End file.
